


一剑天涯

by Mumu0803



Category: Chinese History RPF, 李杜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu0803/pseuds/Mumu0803
Relationships: 李白/杜甫
Kudos: 34





	一剑天涯

“你醒了？”  
月上中天，杜甫从凌乱的床上起身，散开的中衣从肩头滑下，肩膀裸露在外，晚秋的温度冷得他一哆嗦。  
李白伸手帮他拉好衣服，摸了摸杜甫颈边粉红色的印子笑了笑，伸手把人搂在怀里，伸手帮他按揉腰部。  
杜甫依偎在李白怀里，脸贴着李白温热的胸膛，李白的按揉让他舒服不少，但见李白只是披了件白袍在身上，忍不住开口：“你也多穿些。”  
“我没事，”李白抬头看着天上挂着的一轮明月，“子美啊……”  
“怎么了？”杜甫问。  
“我想去西域一趟。”  
杜甫一听这话，猛地从李白怀中抬起头。  
“很快就回来找你，”李白抬手揉了揉杜甫的脑袋，“我就是去看看故人而已……”  
话音刚落，杜甫感觉抱着自己的身体渐渐变凉，他抓都抓不住。  
杜甫猛地睁开眼，从梦中惊醒，坐在床铺上四下张望，哪里还有李白的身影。  
杜甫揉了揉眉心，自己倒是很久没有从梦中惊醒过了。曾经吓醒自己的，是那冲天的火光，而现在，是那个一袭白衣的人。  
反正已经清醒，杜甫索性下床，披上一件大麾，小心翼翼从玉盒中取出几封信笺，落款皆是李白。  
他知道李白最近应该已经到西域了，看着那人字里行间用华丽的辞藻来抱怨在西域吃沙子，杜甫忍不住勾唇笑了，仿佛那个白衣人就在自己面前。  
杜甫的指尖描摹着每一道墨痕，李白的字张扬得紧，就跟他本人一样。  
自己到底是什么时候对他如此痴迷的啊……  
是朱雀门下的第一次会面，还是更早更早，早到他第一次看到这个人的名字出现在自己的情报上。  
不知从什么时候开始，自己的请报上就总是出现一个名字。  
李白。  
也许并不是这个名字出现得多，而是自己格外关注他。李太白仗剑策马，李太白做的诗，和什么人大家有赢了之类的。杜甫觉得自己简直就像个变态。  
知道有一天，李白来到了长安。  
杜甫碰巧站在朱雀门下，看到了李白抽剑，跃起，抬手在朱雀门上刻下了几个字。  
大开大阖，潇洒恣意，一句“欲上青天览明月”。  
狄仁杰气急败坏地冲过来，要把李白抓捕归案。杜甫习惯性站在暗处，看着有洁癖的治安官原地炸毛。  
李白架起轻功轻松躲着，一看看到了站在暗处的那人，笑意吟吟地看着他和狄仁杰追逐，心中感慨着长安城里的人都不是一般人。  
后来他才知道，那个笑吟吟的少年也不是对所有人都笑吟吟的，也不是总是这样笑吟吟的。  
这场相逢，跟海市蜃楼似的。  
李白在女帝面前露了脸，知道了长安城如今的情况。正想找个地方落脚，收到了杜甫的邀请。李白一向不拘小节，就在杜甫家里住下了。  
杜甫每日早出晚归，李白就在长安城里挑战高手。时间一长，就有人知道了李白现在暂时居住在杜甫家中，也从别人口中得知了不少和杜甫相关的东西。  
身世凄苦，靠着自己的能力坐上今天这个位置，杜甫的遭遇无疑是很让李白同情的，再加上杜甫本身才惊艳艳，更是让李白另眼相看。  
不知这种对后辈的怜惜与疼爱，什么时候变了味。月圆的深秋，李白端着酒杯与杜甫对饮。杜甫借着酒劲，向李白倾诉衷肠。

“太白，”微醺的李白比平时更加好亲近些，杜甫大着胆子凑了过去，“太白……”  
少年人独有的气息混着酒气扑面而来，李白伸手搂着凑到自己跟前的杜甫：“怎么啦？”  
“今晚的月，好美……”杜甫轻轻说出这句话抬手搂住李白的脖颈，将自己的唇送上去，小舌生涩地描摹李白的唇形，纤细的手抚摸着李白的脖颈，大着胆子跨坐在李白的大腿上。李白双手搂着杜甫的腰防止他掉下去，却发现不知不觉中杜甫已经把他锁在了自己身上。  
一吻毕，不只是酒精的作用还是潜意识的顺从，李白没有把坐在自己身上的杜甫推下去。

杜甫解开自己的衣带，一件接着一件，最后的中衣也被解开，从他的肩头滑落至臂弯，李白定定地盯着杜甫做这一切，抿着唇。  
“太白兄，怎么这个表情，”杜甫附身，有一次吻了吻李白的唇，上半身紧紧地贴在李白身上，“小弟倾慕于你许久……”  
“但是我没存这样的心思……”李白的喉结动了动，说。  
“那就是我冒犯了……”杜甫含住李白的喉结舔舐着，听到李白的呼吸声粗重了，他知道自己赌对了。  
“我冷……太白……”杜甫喃喃地说。  
李白托着杜甫的臀部，噌地一下站起身往房里走。杜甫吓了一跳，双腿赶忙箍住李白的腰身，低头一看，李白微醺的双目此刻明亮无比，杜甫忽然有种感觉，自己才是被狩猎的那个猎物。  
李白把杜甫丢在床榻上，三两下剥下了杜甫身上仅剩的衣物，仅留了一件要掉不掉的中衣。摘下束发的玉冠，三千青丝披散在白皙的肩膀上，带着杜甫的发香。双手撑在杜甫身体两边，李白看着杜甫白皙的肌肤和泛粉的面庞，舔了舔唇。  
杜甫这下彻底确定了，自己就是那个猎物。干脆一不做二不休，伸手到李白衣襟处，覆上那片裸露的肌肤。李白俯身在杜甫颈窝，杜甫条件反射性地耸肩。李白在那块娇嫩的肌肤上舔舐，啃咬，拉着杜甫的手放到自己的衣带处，在他耳边说：“帮我脱。”  
杜甫的颈部敏感得很，被李白来回品尝只消一会儿变身子发软。软这手解开李白的衣带，却被李白顺势推倒在床上，李白也顺着锁骨往下，在杜甫的胸口处流连。  
平坦的胸脯软软的，带着少年人的单薄，李白埋首下去含住一边的朱果，就听到杜甫抑制不住的一声呻吟，双手抓住了身下的被单，腰腹不自觉抬起，形成一道美好的弧度。  
“是这里吗……”李白轻轻地说着，气流打在肌肤上，杜甫有些痒得受不了，夹紧了腿，却被李白掰着膝盖强硬地打开。  
“子美，你还是听话一点比较好。”李白伸手探向杜子美腿间的那道缝隙，杜甫惊恐地张大了眼睛看着他，眼角发红，眼中蓄着泪水。  
低头吻了吻杜甫眼角的泪水，李白试探着探了进去。杜甫的身体在异物进入的一瞬间紧绷，李白亲吻着杜甫引导着他放松。  
大概是真的爱李白爱惨了，杜甫疼得直抽气也在尽量放松身体接纳着李白。李白的手指在杜甫的身子里探索着，不知碰到了哪个点，杜甫像是触电一般睁开双眼，口中控制不住地喘息。李白带着薄茧的手指在那一点上打转，来回刺激着，杜甫被翻涌的情欲打击得昏昏沉沉，眼看就要泄身，李白抽出手指，真刀真枪地送了进去。  
扩张很充分，但杜甫还是疼地脸色发白，双手抓着李白结实的双臂。李白也忍得很幸苦，汗水从下巴滑下，划过线条分明的腹肌，滑到两人相连的地方。  
杜甫像是一条脱水的鱼躺在岸上，却无比爱慕着那个折腾他的男人。  
李白试着动了动，起初杜甫疼地根本没力气，但几番下来，却慢慢地食髓知味，口中的呻吟随着李白的动作断断续续。李白掰着杜甫一条腿架到肩上，杜甫整个人都侧了过来侧躺在床上。李白换了个顺手的姿势，每一次都是尽数出来，就尽数埋进去。  
杜甫被李白折腾地昏昏沉沉，侧着脸埋进了枕头中，闷闷的发出一声声娇吟，但当李白凑过来的时候，却本能地转过来与他亲吻。  
发于情，但却没有止于礼。在长安城的那一轮明月下，杜甫做了自己这辈子最大胆的事情。  
李白被少年温热的身躯贴上的那一刻，认栽了。  
但世事总有变化，那一晚之后，李白接到西域友人的来信，转身去了西域，带着一把剑去追求他的天涯去了。  
杜甫看着手中的书信，叹了口气，感觉自己愈发多愁善感了。  
还未等他多看几眼，敲门声破开了寂静的夜空。老管家来敲门：“少爷，宫里紧急召您。”  
“我知道了。”  
收好自己心爱之物，杜甫又一次带上了自己的面具。长安城的情报官，是那么的无懈可击。  
三天后，孤身白马的谪仙人又回到了长安城。


End file.
